The Help
by triopelt
Summary: When a mysterious Panther named QuickSilver shows up in tigress's life alot is bound to happen. Will this figure help her express her feelings for a certain panda, and will she be able to help him get over his horrible past? read to find out people!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people here i am with my next story, so heres the deal im debating making this be a one-shot but i might not, so i need some feed back so i can know if you want me to continue or not**_

_**So listening to me and read!**_

* * *

P.O.V. TIGRESS

I was walking down the valley when i heard some bunnies shriek, so i decide to do what i would do any other issue. As i round the corner i see a Panther talking to some bunnies, they obviously looked afraid. I throw a punch straight at his head looking for a knock out. His head moved suddenly and avoided the Punch. "You know whisker's, it's not polite to attack someone when you think they can't hear you" I was taken aback for a second, one for the fact that he knew i was attacking him, two for the fact that he just insulted her. I growl lowly. "You know that it's not polite to insult an enemy you know absolutely nothing about?" i say, "maybe he wont have anything witty to say this time."I think to myself "Well master Tigress i know allot about you, one the fact that you train at the jade palace, two you lived at boa goo orphanage until Shifu taught you to control your temper. and third i know that you will not further pursue me, unless your stupid that is" Now i was in utter amazement, first off at the fact that he continued to insult me, and second at the fact that he already knew all of that about me. "What makes you think I'm Master Tigress?" i fire back at him.

"Simple you don't smell. The dragon warrior stinks something fowl. Master Mantis smells like bean buns. Master Monkey smells like bamboo. Master Crane smells like well avian. Shifu smell like sandal wood incense. Master Viper smell like lotus blossoms. And you, you don't have a smell, well a smell iv ever noticed before, that why your easiest to find." The panther replies voice showing no emotion. "And how would you know our separate scents?" i reply I'm staring to get slightly concerned for this Panther. "Well that's the easy part, i was born with an unusually strong nose, and i have almost photographic memory so all that iv really had to do was get near you warriors once and problem solved." he says.

"Well give me one reason why i shouldn't still smash your face in?"i say, i really didn't like this guy, he seemed to calculating as if to anticipate my next words. "Because the Super intend-int has hired me specifically to work here and do what you guys can't, and when it comes down to it the super intend-int didn't even hire me one of his secretaries did it...from what iv been hearing he does nothing"He says becoming slightly off track. "So Woo hired you? then you must have received some sort of confirmation, and secondly what do you mean you were sent here to do what we can't?" I say an edge to my voice very clear. "Well the answer is very clear. You see I'm a mercenary when it comes down to it, i just get the job done, emotions can wait." He say's voice calm "So you think just because your some fancy mercenary you deserve our respect and coöperation?" i ask, now i was really starting to not like this guy.

He turns quick as lightning, and i see a flash, next thing i know there's a very sharp-looking serrated blade at my throat. "No, that's supposed to get your respect and coöperation, and if it doesn't well" he sighs, and as fast as the blade had come it was stuck into a nearby wall, and it was stuck in very good. "Then in sure we can make out our differences." he smiles and conceals the blade back into his vest. I look at him again, just this time not with dislike but with a slight sense of respect before i could even flinch he had, had a blade to my throat. "So, you know my name, so its only fair if i know your's since we'll be fighting together." I say semi-friendly. "Well i don't know the name i was born with. So when i was young i called myself 水銀. meaning QuickSilver. and it's just kind of stuck since then." he says with a sigh. "So,if you just get the job done nothing else then why smile?" i ask, it seems as though that part about him kind of reminded me of someone i used to know. He looks at me with an emotionless expression and cold dead eye's "Believe it or not looking around like this is not good for business" he says with a cold hardened voice.

"Like i said master Tigress a smile is good for business. Just as long as the job get's done" he finishes voice calm, but not friendly. "We should probably go and check in with the rest of the masters and master Shifu to tell him of your orders." I say, careful not to sound threatening. The last thing i need is this guy to feel threatened. "Of course." he say calmly, when he walks out i get a glance at a few hard spots of his vest, by the looks of it, this guy carries allot more than just a sword with him. We walk in silence for a few minutes till we reach the stairs. "So, how many blades do you have in that vest?" he looks at me with some what excited eye's "do you really what to know?" he asked with an almost slightly childish tone of voice. I look at him, he is in a lot of ways how i used to be, but in some ways he seems so much worse. "yes, i wouldn't have asked if i hadn't wanted an answer." i reply semi annoyed. he looks at me face calm.

"Twenty seven."he just keeps walking."Wait Twenty seven blades, that's only one vest though?!" i exclaim, how in the world could he have even managed to get all of those in a vest, let alone leave them hidden. "Most of them are needles or throwing blades of some sort or the other, i really only have about three actual close combat blades, in the vest." he finishes gesturing to the first blade he pulled, and two other's on his sides. "So, how long have you been a mercenary?" he looks at me. "Since i was ten years old." me expression as you could probably guess went from curious to 'what the hell?' he notices my expression. "Well unlike you i didn't have a master or an orphanage so, i found work, at first all i really did was go and look for kids that were missing, but as i grew older they started having me do more dangerous things, and now fifteen years later here i am." he opens his arms wide. "Here we are. The Jade Palace."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and remember to review at least do it for QuickSilver, and trust me people like my last story the plot will thicken up and become something really nice 'n' stuff so review or favorite or follow i love them all, or better yet do all three! :) but seriously people please give me some feedback**_


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to the jade palace!

**_Hey people chapter two is up and running, i have planned for this to be actually a pretty good sized fanfic. okay shout-out time the only one i have to give goes to Goddess of Imaginary she has wtritten one story, and to be completely honest its pretty freakin awesome._**

* * *

P.O.V. QUICKSILVER

Here I stand at the top of the steps. I just gawk at the architecture to put it in one word was well... Stunning. "Wow" is all I manage to say, there is veins of jade just running down through the rocks just feet away from me. It's funny really here I am being cold to Master Tigress, practically emanating distaste for this assignment, and why be mad this place is simply amazing. "Lets go see Master Shifu" Master Tigress says as she gently rest's a paw on my shoulder. We walk over to a very impressive building, with red doors. "Alright Master Shifu should be in here." Master Tigress eyes ho wide, any man who could afford to live in a building this big must be legendary. Even the barracks in which I used to live which housed 30 other mercenary's wasn't anything compared to this buildings size. "Your Master? He lives in here? Alone?" my eye's are like though of a kitten when shown something new.

Tigress looks at me and a slight smile appears on her lips."No Master Shifu only meditates in here. And this building is the hall of warriors it houses legendary artifacts from all of our adventures, Oogways's, Shifu's, Mine, the five's, and Po's" I'll admit yes im a panther, and a deadly mercenary but, I'm slightly concerned how she said "Po" she made it sound as if she had a secret that was hidden from the world about him. "Po?" I ask. "Who's him, 'the five', or Oogway?" I ask. I feel kind of bad I can tell they're important names but, one iv never had any sort of education I can't even read, and two with the job I do I don't like to brag but I am the best. So I have no time for anything besides the mission.

"Wait you've never heard of Master Oogway the founder of kung fu?" Master Tigress ask's. I drop my head, sadly iv never heard of him. "Okay well he created kung Fu hundreds of years ago, sadly he died two and a half years ago. My eye's widen he had lived for hundreds of years AND he founded kung fu. "And as for Po. He is the legendary warrior, know as the Dragon Warrior, he has saved china twice, once from a guy named tia lung and the other know as Lord Shen. And he has saved the world twice once from Lord Shen as I mentioned before, and the other time from a demon dragon named Kie Paw." She finishes. When she mentions Kie Paw my ears perk up. "Iv heard about him, my parents told me a story with him in it once, but that was when I was three years old, and its all I honestly remember about them..." My voice trails off, I never did like talking about my parents.

I can see Master Tigress's expression change. She places her paw gently on my shoulder. "Im sorry" She says voice flat but not emotionless. I look at her and give a swift nod. "You were about to tell me about the five?" I say, trying to skip past the subject of my parents. She makes eye contact briefly. "Ya, the five is short for 'The Furious Five' its the group of five warriors that I belong to, we protected china before Po, the dragon warrior was all the things in here are from our adventures. So you being a mercenary you must have some trophy's or souvenirs." she looks at me expectantly. "Yes, I brought them with me there at the inn im staying at in town, I figured ill go get them after I talk to Shifu." I say looking at the insanely large door in front of us. She notices this "Okay so right this way." she says voice flat.

Upon entering I see an elderly red panda meditating, or at-least he was until we entered. Now he is currently looking at Master Tigress "What's the meaning of this?" The elderly red panda says, I believe him to be Shifu. I can see that she is currently kind of nervous "I have orders from the super intended to stay here and help do things that you guys can't." I interrupt. His ear twitches clearly annoyed "What do you mean 'do things you guys cant'? Me and my warriors can handle anything china can throw at us. So I choose to give him an example. This time not pulling out a large blade, instead one of my favorites it's a blade launcher inside of my arm bands it launches a blade with a powerful chord attached to it, I lift up my wrist and launch. With my expertise I stop the blade just as it touches his throat. Then I move my wrist down, the blade comes back to its hiding place. "My expertise is my ability to let lose hell."

I say. "If you like we can try this again, but I was sent here to apprehend or terminate any criminals that put your students lives on the brink of death. And trust me if I was here to kill you every one would be dead already!" I say with a slight smile. He looks at me utterly mortified "You kill people?" I look at him my expression growing fierce "I only kill when there are lives at stake and its either I kill my opponent or I let them get killed." My expression growing emotionless again "I'm a mercenary not an assassin. Now Master Shifu if you don't mind I would like to go to my inn, which is in the valley to get my gear." I say flatly "You are dismissed, be back in one hour at the latest." From his expression something tells me to bow. As I walk out the door "Next time say 'Yes Master Shifu' afterwards" I look at him and nod.

* * *

_**Citizens of planet earth i thank you for reading and remember reveiw or favorite or follow or better yet do them all!**_

_**okay people i just figured i should tell you i have another fanfic it isn't done yet but i think its well worth a read!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people it's me here to hand out my new chapter to all the good &bad little boys ander girls of the world! okay present time! their are two shou-outs to hand out the first one goes to newguy100 this guy is amazing! you need to read the fanfic he has written! And the second Shout-Out goes to Micenieceene and all i have to say to you is later on in the story his name will make allot of both of you for reviewing**_

_**Okay let the chapter begin!**_

* * *

P.O.V. QUICKSILVER

I nod at Master Shifu, and then walk out the door. It appears that the grand Master know's of my arsenal, but I don't care if I want to kill him I can do so...easily. I reach the stairs in no time, but when I do reach them I'm feeling impatient, so I put my name to good use. I sprint down the stairs at a speed that I know if someone could see me now I would look silvery instead of black, but then again it doesn't matter.I reach the bottom of the stairs in a minute tops. but I decide not to slow down, so I keep up my speed for a few seconds until iv cleared about five hundred feet when I see a big mono chrome hunk of lard in front of me (A.K. ) I jump over the severely obese figure and slow down, some. Within thirty second I'm at the inn and iv avoided at least a hundred villager's. I walk up to the door and push it open. The scene inside is completely horrific, villagers slaughtered and bloody all over the place, I stare eyes wide open at it.

Theirs a creature of some-sort eating a half dead bunny, but then I notice something on a wall in blood letters it has two things written on t SQ. I blink a few time's and the scene goes back to normal, no blood and no creature eating a bunny. "Dammit demon, you love torturing me don't you?" I whisper aloud, but no one notices. then in my head I hear "You know you enjoy the thoughts" the voice I have long ago named the demon, back when I was younger it was more convincing. "Shut up." say in my head. The voice doesn't respond. "Hello, sir. I'm staying in room eight how much is the bill?" I ask the inn keeper an elderly bunny looks at me and smiles "Three yuan, but sir you haven't even stayed here a day?" I look at him. "Can you give me a minute sir I need to find my money." he looks at me and nods. I pull out three hundred yuan and hand it to him.

"I'll be reserving the room for three months and ten days then. Make sure no besides me goes in that room, I want a place to relax on my days off" I say calmly. He looks at me and his eyes light up. "Yes " he exclaims. I look at him and smile "No, QuickSilver is my name, I have no last name." I hand him another fifty yuan. He looks as though the gods have given him angel. if only he knew. "Yes, absolutely !" I wave goodbye and go into my room. The room was almost empty except for my big bag full of supplies. I walk over to my bag and pick out a very big sack...About twenty minutes later... "Okay, thank god iv been in the buisness for ten years, I still have fifteen thousand yuan." I laugh, being a guy with not many possessions had its benefits. Inside of this bag contains everything I own, even a bed (the bag itself). I walk out of my room the key around my neck. Suddenly I drop my bag and go looking through it.

"Thank god's"I say as I grab a necklace with some weird looking symbols written on small balls which are strung all the way around the necklace. This should stop the demon from haunting me, as long as I ware it. "I cant believe I forgot to wear it today" I say to myself as I put the necklace back on. I grab my bag and walk out of the inn, not looking at the inn keeper. With the bag on my back I begin to sprint at full speed, weaving around villager's until I reach the stairs. I slow down to a halt, and look up them. "Five minutes at most." I say to myself and begin to go full speed. I reach the top around four and a half minutes later. My breathing is slightly elevated, slightly. I walk to the hall of warrior's. upon entering I see that the furious five, and the mono chrome pile of lard I avoided earlier standing there being briefed by Master Shifu.

Something tells me the fat one is the dragon warrior..."Hello Master Shifu" I say calmly. I look at them all. "Your late" Master Shifu say's flatly. I look at him "No, you told me I had one hour, iv been gone for thirty minutes. So I'm early." I say, voice cold. I take my work very seriously. The other warriors looked surprised, the big one who I believe to be the dragon warrior, aka Po, and a green snake have a look of slight fear."No disrespect. Master Shifu" I say, he looks at me for a brief moment and nods. "this is the dragon warrior" he says pointing at the big one, confirming my thoughts. "This is Master Viper" he says pointing at the green snake.

2.5 minutes later

"And as you already know this s Master Tigress" he finishes. "These fine young warriors are the ones you are going to be assisting. By no circumstances are you to disobey there orders." I look at him, and raise an invisible eyebrow "What if a warrior has one of them hostage, and I'm ordered not to interfere with the one hold a student hostage. in that situation am I allowed to terminate the subject, or do I let your student deal with it?" I ask, "I have no issues with sitting back and watching the scene go by."I say to myself. He looks at me and sigh's "In that situation use your blade launcher and deal with the issue." he says flatly. Me and the snake make eye contact for a brief moment, its obvious that we are not going to get along. Master Shifu looks at Master Viper "You are in charge of showing our guest to his room, he will be located next to Tigress's room" she looks at me again and looks back at Master Shifu. "Yes mast Shifu" she say's. I'm slightly caught off guard. "her voice was happier than I have heard in a long ...well I don't want to talk about it" I think to myself.

Viper shows me around the palace for a little bit and eventually leads me to the student barracks, were she she shows me to a room next to Master Tigress's. she looks at me for a while, a long while "Your eye's, there silver..." she finally say's. I look at her for a moment and chuckle, yes it's a fake chuckle but a chuckle. "Yes, they used to be blue, but over the years they've faded to this color, my old employer told me it's because the thing's iv seen and experienced, mostly from the pain..." I trail off, here I was thinking she was a bitch when in all reality she was just curious. "condolences brother" she says sadly. My eyes go wide, very wide. "B-Brother?!" I exclaim. she seems taken aback. "Oh, sorry it's just that I consider every one here a family." she say's. "It's okay, just iv never had any family, not since I was two or three, I cant really remember." I look at her and smile. "See you later...Sister"

* * *

**_As allways thanks for reading! please Review or Follow or Favorite or better yet do them All! once again thanks for reading! And remember "ZOMBIE BLOOD MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!" Okay, people till we meet again_**


	4. Chapter 4 BLOOD LUST

**_Hey people i would just like to say thanks. this story is taking off slower than my other story but, this story is on the back burner, i only update it after iv updated my other so im okay with it. alright shoou out time the first goes out to newguy100 this dude is seriously loyal thank you!. the second goes to Blades of justice he is another loyal reader of mine thank you. the next goes to JubJub007 he has written two stories both are short but a good read! the next goes to Wolf Of Vengeance she has written six short sories, but you know what i aint hatin! muiltyskipper408 gets the next shout out he has written one story about the penguins of madagascar! and thats it folks_**

**_now let the story begin_**

* * *

P.O.V. QUICKSILVER

I hear a knock on the door "Hey, its me Viper. Master Shifu wants me to take you to the training hall for a assessment of your skills. Also he wants you to wear a vest that has no weapons." viper finishes. I'm silent for a few moments "Can I still wear my arm bands?" I ask. "Only if you can disable the hidden blades." she says. "Okay." Viper than enters the room. Im currently shirtless and I'm wearing a pair of slacks that hold onto my legs well. Her eyes opened wide "Oh... I'm so sorry, I thought you meant you were ready" I look at her and smile. "You like what you see?" I ask. one of the up sides to being a mercenary is that I have really intense training so I have developed an eight pack, and numerous other muscles. Viper blushes like mad. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed." I say, while flexing my pecks. "Okay, please stop that!" she half say half yells. I smile "As you wish." I say obediently. "Oh, wait I forgot something!" I exclaim and reach over and grab the rosary.

Viper looks at me oddly "Why are you going to need that? it will only act as a weakness" she say. I look at her eyes very serious "This means allot to me, I try not to go anywhere without is." I finish. viper looks at me for a moment "If you really need it..." she says. "Thank you master Viper." I say, I step behind her. And she starts slithering towards the training hall. I follow, deep in thought "The seal wont brake, will it? eh.. Just to be safe ill put it into my pocket. She told me just as long as it's within a foot of me it will stop the demon." I say to myself. I put the rosary into my pocket. "It's funny" I say aloud. Viper keeps slithering "What is?" she ask's curiosity perked. I look at the back of her head "it's funny that there are only four species of animals naturally living here in the valley. and it's also funny that such beautiful women live here in the palace." viper goes silent for a moment but keeps slithering.

"I find it funny that your such a tease, I mean I can tell that your little flirting is just a joke, but if I didn't know any better I might fall for it." she says voice even. I smile." I may smile allot but almost all are fake" I say to myself. "Rawr. What makes you think its a joke?" I say voice husky. She stop's slithering, and turns around looking very angry. I hold my ground face very serious. "Iv had en-of of this flirting, I'm asking you to stop, but keep in mind I wont tell you again!" she hiss's. Since her face is so pissed off I decide to let my real emotions show, my expression goes completely blank nothing showing. "Yes, master Viper" I say voice steely cold. it seems to catch her off guard, but then again now I'll act completely business, because from now on with me and her its all it is. "You know you don't have to look all cold and hard right?" I look at her, same expression.I raise an eyebrow "Okay, Master Viper" voice never wavering.

"Don't get comfortable QuickSilver, it's only business" I command in my head. We walk in silence for the rest of the way to the training hall. While I'm walking I decide to de-activate my arm bands, by pushing in a shall guard into the small slit's on the band were the blade comes out. In about a minute we reach the outside of the training hall. I crack my neck "This is going to be fun" I say aloud. Viper raises an invisible walk up to Master Shifu. "Okay, QuickSilver we are going to have you compete with the warriors to see where you need improvement. First you are going to fight Master Viper" he says voice strict. "Why did you come out here shirtless?" he say's as if he has just now realized. I look at him with the same expression that I have had since earlier "Because I had no vest's without weapons, so I'll wear no vest. Master Shifu" I add on calmly, with a cold tone.

He looks at me and nods Viper gets into her stance, and I put my left hand behind my back, and my right in front of my stomach. and keep my legs perfectly straight. She looks at me with a confused expression "Are you ready brother?" she asks.I look at her and nod. She comes at me fast, but they don't cal me QuickSilver for nothing. I lean forward and jet out my left leg, and my left hand catches vipers face, and my right grabs her tail. then in one quick moment I move my left hand behind her head, and slide her tail into my left had. I raise my right hand so I can deliver a killing blow. "Do you yield?" I ask voice cold. the other master simply gawk at me. "Yes." is all she can whisper from my death grip. I release her, and she falls to the ground. Master Shifu raises an eyebrow.

"Your next opponent shall be Master Crane" he say voice revealing nothing. Our battle was short lived because when he got close to me from above I grabbed his legs and slammed him into the ground and placed my foot on his throat. "Do you Yield?" I ask coldly. "Y-yes." he stutters out. Next was mantis, he was a challenge barbecue he moves to quickly. I take a deep breath in and let it out, I focus all of my energy. and the area around me seems to slow down. my paw comes down quick, in a sliver burr and I have mantis trapped. "Do you yield?" I ask him. "Just let me go!" he yells. "Eh.. that's good en-of" I say and release him. Master Shifu looks at me "Where did you receive training?" he asks, I look at him and laugh "I have not been taught by anyone, its just that with ten years on the job you learn how to an elite at your job. after all I have to be as quick as my silver blades, otherwise I'm just a panther who can only stab right?" I say.

Master Shifu goes quite for a moment "Your next opponent will be Master Tigress, be warned she is the strongest and the most skilled warrior here."he says with a little bit of pride hidden in his voice. I look at her and smile "Ready to see a silver bullet?" I say as I get into my stance. "Bring it on." she say's. I focus all of my power into my feet and I sprint to her, looking like a silvery blur. I kick off the ground and put my fist in front of me "This is a silver bullet!" I yell. She doesn't have en-of time to dodge so she raises her arms to attempt to block me. I stop suddenly in front of her "If I landed that punch your face would be a pour excuse for mush. Do you yield?" she looks at me and then my fist. it looks as though theirs a current of wind surrounding it. "Never!" she yells and lunges at me. For about another minute we fight.

her punching at me just laughing and stepping out of the way. allowing her not to land a single attack before I dash to somewhere else. "En-of Panther either admit defeat or attack!" I hear Master Shifu yell "Yes, Master Shifu" I have tigress pinned to the ground within thirty seconds. if you could see the move it would best be described as a "Triangle Choke Arm Bar" I look at her "Do you yield?" I say. she looks at me and growls "Never" I smile and decide not to brake her arm, but instead just choke her out till she's unconscious. I release her. Po runs over to her "Tigress!" he yells. I look at him eyes smiling "She should be proud, this is the first fight in months were iv actually had a challenge." I say but my victory is short lived. I'm punched in the back of my head. I spin around to see a very pissed off looking Tigress. "holly noodles..." I hear the Dragon Warrior say. "Don't turn your back on your opponent until they yield." she growls. I let her hit me in valleys of punches and kick's, making it look as though she might win. I wait till she get to close.

I launch my fist, and it hits her head with a very loud thud. "Do you yield" I say, she looks as though she's on the verge of passing out "Never" by the time she finishes I'm on top of her within second's right before another punch lands I feel a really soft hand on my shoulder. "She cant defend her self. and besides if you go any further she'll get seriously hurt." I jump off her my eye's wide. I reach into my pocket and don't feel the seal. "Oh, gods I fell into blood lust..." I look around frantically, the other warriors just standing there looking dumb founded. "I think this is yours" I hear the dragon warrior say as he hands me my necklace. I take a very deep breath and exhale, the blood lust fading fast. "Thank you dragon warrior." I say my voice sounding very happy, instantly the necklace is around my neck. He looks at me and smiles "Don't mention it, and please call me Po" he says, as he smiles a very happy smile. "Thank you. Po" I say.

Master Shifu walks up to me "Exactly what was that? And why did you get very aggressive towards my student when you lost that necklace" he commands ear twitching very noticeably. "Sorry master, lets just say the necklace calms me. And I am truly sorry for causing your student harm,its just when I get into it, I get really into it." I bow to looks at me and nods "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, or you'll have to face me. without your blades" he adds. I walk over to tigress and offer her a hand. Her cheek bone and possibly her nose were broken, most likely both. She accepts my hand after a moment. "I'm sorry, Master Tigress." I say my voice somber.

* * *

_**And that is the power of the demon, he is not only a voice in QuickSilver's head but also the source of his great strength and ability, and when the seal is off hell is let lose in combat, to an extent that he may not even notice that hes cuasing this much pain. just an F.Y.I. I actually wear a rosary around... okay**_

_**As allways thanks for reading! please Review or Follow or Favorite or better yet do them All! once again thanks for reading! And remember "ZOMBIE BLOOD MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!" Okay, people till we meet again**_


End file.
